Onodera mermen secret
by Esmi blood
Summary: Ristu Onodera has the most beautiful voice in the Mer-folks kingdom of the Atlantic kingdom but he has beenkeeping this secret that his lover and friends don't even know about but he just want to be human like them.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

Onodera Merman Secret

Chapter 1

**I do not own Sekai Ichi Hatusoki, Junjon Romantica, or the songs from Mermaid Melody (the songs are in Japanese)**

On the plane riding to Skull Island where Ristu Onodera summer house is there where everyone can have the whole summer spending there since the shojo manga departments were all being redecorated and would take more than three months. Onodera was looking out the window seeing his reflection as a different person "Why am I so different from the others" he thought. He blame his parent for not telling the truth that his whole family are mer-folks that lived in the seven sea. Masamune Takano was sitting right to him and saw the sadness in Onodera beautiful emerald green eyes "Ristu, what wrong?" he asked.

Onodera lay his head on Takano shoulder tears roll down his eyes "You don't have to tell me" he said

"Thank you Masamune" said Onodera

Masamune check his ears twice to make sure he heard right "What did you say"

"Masamune"

Masamune hazel amber eyes widen and Ristu lean closer to his face and kiss him, Masamune was shock when he did that but he kiss him back and they broke away and hugs each other "Stay with me forever" said Ristu

"I will and I love you"

That the only three words he wanted to hear from Takano "One day I will tell you my secret Masamune" thought Ristu.

**Four hours later**

Takano was reading _Sleeping Beauty _his favorite story when he was young suddenly he thought he heard someone singing and went back reading his book then he heard it again.

He turn at Ristu who was singing in his sleep "What that beautiful sound" asked Kisa, who sitting in front of Onodera and Takano.

"Shhhh! It Onodera he singing" said Masamune who was pointing at Onodera

"In his sleep?" he asked

Masamune nodded his head and look at Ristu even Hatori, Yokosawa, Mino, Chiaki, Yuu, Yukina, and Kirishima all look at Ristu. When Ristu woke up he flinch and trying to catch his breathe "Don't stare or scare me like that again" he said. Everyone started laughing "But Ric-chan you were singing in your sleep" said Kisa

"I was?"

"Yeah" everyone said in a union voice

"Sorry it been like that when I was ten"

Onodera was all embarrass that he actually sang in front of everyone while he was asleep "Sing for us" Kisa reply and everyone nodded in agreement

"NO!"

"Please Ric-chan" Kisa was giving the puppies eyes look Ristu try to fight it but he couldn't so he decided to sing

"Find I'll sing"

"Yay" Kisa shouted

**_Legend of the Mermaids_**

_"Naniro no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta _

_Yoake mae kikoeta MERODII_

_Sore wa totemo natusukashii uta_

_Higashi no sora he to habataku torritachi_

_Saa takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi._

_Nanatsu no umi no rakuen_

_Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaeru_

_tame inochi ga mata umareu_

_Nanatsu no kuni MERODIA_

_Daremo ga istuka wa kok wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo_

_Watashi wa wasurenai"_

When Onodera finish singing everyone looked at amaze "Nani?" he asked. Masamune and the other smile "Onodera, where did you learn that song" Takano asked

"My mother use sing that to me every night before I use to go bed then after that when I turn ten I know the song by heart"

"Well you sing beautiful" Hatori commented

"He sang magnificent" Yukina shouted

"No, He sing like Angel" said Masamune

" Stop it please you're embarrassing me" said Onodera

He was blushing so bad that there numerous shades of reds appear on his face and everyone started laughing. Onodera like to sing but just not in front of people he use it singing by himself or with his family. **"****_Ristu-chan are you here_**" said someone mind. Onodera eyes widen "_**Misa-chan is that you**_" say Onodera mind.

**_"Yeah I just heard you singing" _**

**_"Sorry everyone from work ask me to"_**

**_"You should sing in front of everyone"_**

**_"No, You how shy I am"_**

**_"I know but you sang in front of your lover and friends" _**

**_"That because they ask me to"_**

**_"But you have the most beautiful voice of all mer-folks in the Atlantic kingdom"_**

**_"I know it just"_**

**_"I got idea tonight we're going to the karaoke club where all the mer-folk people gonna be and tonight you're gonna sing"_**

**_"No Misa-chan"_**

**_"Ja-ne Ristu"_**

"Oi Takano, Remind to kill Misaki-kun once we get to Skull Island" said Ristu all annoyed

"OK"

Ristu went to the restroom and wash his face and saw his bangs changed from light brown to dark brown "I got to stop being so scare to sing in front of people" he thought

Onodera look himself in the mirror seeing his reflection as his merman version."Why can't I just be a normal human" he asked himself

**Well that the end of chapter one I hope you like it. Leave some reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi or the songs from Mermaid Melody (The songs are in Japanese)**

Everyone was in their room two for each, Onodera and Takano got the special one which it was to expensive but Onodera pay it for him and Takano even they were suprise that his parents accepted their realationship they thought they wouldn't accepted it but they didn't.

Takano fell onto the couch all tire "You didn't sleep on the plane" Ristu asks.

"No, Got a nightmare when first fell asleep on the plane" he said

"What was it" Onodera asks

"Well I was walking on the road then after that everything disappear and you were cover in blood and there was a man who looked like you expect he was red head and has red eyes. I try to call your name but my voice wouldn't work then after that the man kill you. I was scare to go sleep since then" he said

"Takano- san" Ristu whispers

He gently pick up Takano head and place it on his laps and storke his hair with his fingers "Don't worry I'm here with you" he said

Masamune smile and snuzzle his head on Ristu laps and he starting singing a really beautiful song that Masamune was able to fall alseep

_**Piece of Love**_

_"Itsuka, konna hi ga kuru to yokan shita?_

_Koi ni tomadou kokoro yurete yurete itai hodo_

_Daremo kidzukanai fukai kanashimi mo_

_Nazeka tsutawatte shimau_

_Maru de saiai no hito no you ni_

_Watatshi to iu chiisa na hoshi_

_Hitoshizuku no ai ga mebaete_

_Ushinau monno osorete wa tatakaenai_

_Tsuki ni inori hoshi ni inroi_

_Yukubeki michi mune ni kizamu_

_Namida ga atsuku naru wake wa_

_Unmei no Piece of Love"_

After Masamune fell asleep Ristu decided to stay here with his lover and storking his hair that was so soft and he thought it was spiking soon after that he grab a blanket for him and Masamune he put his arms around him and place his head on his chest "Masamune I'm always here for you and I love you" he whisper and he fell asleep with his lover.

That the end of Chapter 2 sorry if this chapter was too short is just that I'm tire because it was the last day of school and we took final exam so yeah I'm sleepy so leave some reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Do not own own Sekaiichi Hatusoki and Junjon Romantica or the songs of Mermaid Melody (Songs are in Japanese)**

Masamune woke up seeing it was already night and his Ristu sleeping next to him he smile and kiss on the forehead and carefully squeeze him tightly against him "Ristu I will protect you" he whisper.

Trying not to wake up Ristu he carry him to bed and cover him with a blanket. He walk over to the balcony of their room he breathe the oceans air it was so fresh until he slip and fell into the water.

He let out as shout making Onodera wake up he heard the water splash he ran to the balcony and see Masamune drowning in the water "Masamune!" he shouted.

He jump in the water not taking his shirt off his legs get moped together and swam to Masamune swimming fast he can to shore Masamune look at Onodera face expect Ristu hair was dark brown and was long going to his waist, his eyes aquamarine, and his legs were a tail "Ristu a merman? Impossible!" he thought

Masamune fell into conscious Ristu was swimming faster than ever "Masamune please stay alive" he thought. They made it to shore and Ristu return back to human ,give mouth to mouth but no water came out , Ristu shake Masamune carefully "Masamune please stay with me" he said

"I can't live my life without you" he confessed. Ristu tears fell on Masamune face and he started sobbing against his chest not forgiving himself saving Masamune in time.

"MASAMUNE!" he shouted

He heard Masamune cough up water Ristu lifted his head smiling "Am I dead?" he asked. "Baka!" Ristu shouted

Ristu place Masamune head against his chest and started sobbing again of joy and happiness "This isn't a dream" said Masamune

"I love you Masamune" said Ristu

Masamune has been waiting to hear those words from Ristu for so long. "I love you too Ristu" said Masamune. Masamune slid his tongue into Ristu mouth and landed on top of him continuing kissing those sweet lips then take off his and Onodera shirt off licking every part of Ristu chest then sucking his neck then bite hungrily

Ristu moan so impatient that Masamune only Ristu favorite spot where he wanted him bite it. Then Masamune unzip Ristu pants along with his boxers "Wait Masamune...Ah...Ma...as..mu...ne"

"Ristu" Masamune whisper

Masamune undid he pants along with his boxers he thrust in and out out on him

"Ahhhhh... Masa...Mune..."

He stopped thrusting and slid down sucking on his cocks into the rhythm "Ahhhh.. I'm...gonna...Ahhhhhh...Mmmmmmmmmmm...cum"

Masamune was sucking every cum and Ristu moan so decorously that he pull Masamune for kiss tasting his own seed and never wanted to let him go "I always love you Masamune no matter what happens" thought Ristu

Ristu and Masamune quietly went their room quietly and shook a warm shower together and put some dry clothes and made out just for alittle while, Masamune lay his head on Ristu chest but couldn't sleep

"Afraid getting that same nightmare again" said Ristu

"Hai"

"Don't worry I'm always here for you and I wanted you to be here with me"

Masamune eyes widen and smile "Ristu I love you"

"I love you too"

Masamune gave him a passion kiss then lay his head back to his chest "Sing for me again" he asked

"Which one?" Ristu asks

"The one you sang in the plane continue that song"

"Hai"

**Legend of the mermaid (Continue) **

_Yukkuri to kumo wa nagarete niji no hate ni kiete itta_

_Hoshitachi wa shinju no you ni_

_Tsuyoi hikari hanachihajimeru_

_Minami no sora kara kikoeru kuchibue_

_Sou otona ni naru toki ga kiktetia_

_Kiseki wo meguru bouken_

_Yasahii haha no negai wo mune ni idakinagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru_

_Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA_

_Afureu namaida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai_

_Mirai wo terashiteru _

Ristu voice and when he sing is so beautiful like the ocean filled with the sea creature that lived the ocean and the deep blue sea. Masamune was slowly falling asleep but he wanted Ristu to finish the song. The voice of Ristu singing was so pure, honesty, respect, caring, and most of love "I always remember this song forever in my heart" thought Masamune

_Nanastu no umi no rakuen_

_Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaeru tame inochi ga mata umaeru_

_Nanastu no kuni no MERODIA_

_Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidastu hi ga kitemo_

_Watashi wa wasurenai_

_Kiseki wo meguru bouken_

_Yasahii haha no negai wo mune ni idakinagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru_

_Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA_

_Afureu namaida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai_

_Mirai wo terashiteru _

After Ristu finishing singing the rest of the song Masamune was already asleep and Ristu smile and peacefully slept through the rest of the night dreaming his and Masamune wedding of the night.

"We'll be together forever" he whispers in his sleep


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Sorry for the long delay I promise you it won't happen again**

**I do not own JR or SIH or the songs from Mermaid Melody ( the songs are in Japanese) **

Morning came Ristu woke up finding Masamune head laying against his chest his smile at his lover he kiss his head "I love you Masamune" he whisper. Masamune woke up and smile gave his lover a passion kiss

"Good morning" said Ristu

"Morning my sweet Angel" said Masamune

Ristu blush a little but it because he sing like an angel. Masamune scoped up to Ristu face and kiss again for his shock Ristu was nipping his lower lip wanting to let Takano enter. Masamune slid his tongue into the cavern their tongues dancing together twisting and turning when they broke away a long strip of saliva was connection on their tongues

Masamune smile "So Ristu what were dreaming about last night" he asks

Ristu blush a little but he look at him straight in the eyes and said "Our wedding" he confess. Masamune smile and gave a little laugh "So that why I heard you say _I do _night" he tease

Ristu was really red that he actually said that in his sleep last night but he was a good dream that he had to admit. Masamune slid his tongue into Ristu mouth again and made out for a little bit until Ristu phone rang

"You got to be fucking kidding" said Ristu

Masamune laugh for a bit "Never thought you would upset when someone interrupted our love moments" he said

"Shut up"

Masamune continue laughing until Ristu answer the call "Moshi Moshi Onodera speaking" he said

"Ristu-chan is Misaki"

"Misa-chan it been a long time"

"I know finally you came back home it been twelve years when you left"

"I'm sorry Misa-chan

" Why didn't you come to the karaoke club last night everyone in the Onodera family were there"

"Sorry Ototo-chan our plane arrive Skull Island at five and we were all tire I'm sorry"

"That ok because Mom and Dad are happy that you're home and they wanted to see their future Son in law tonight"

"Tonight"

"Yeah come to the Mansion at 7:30 and make sure you're there"

"But"

"No But"

"Misaki"

"Ja ne Nii-chan"

As Misaki hang up Ritsu almost slam his phone on the drawer "What wrong?" Masamune asks

"Misaki say that my parents want us to come home for the night"

"Do you want to go?"

"Not really since it was my parents fault that I left home for twelve years"

Masamune felt bad for his lover he put his arms around him "We don't have to go if you don't want to" he said

"Thank you Masamune for being there for me" said Ritsu

**Meanwhile at the Mansion **

Misaki sigh when he hang up "Ritsu-chan is stubborn as ever" he said. Hiroki laugh a little sitting next to his lover Nowaki laying his head on his laps "Well it is mother and father fault for not telling him the truth"

"Guess you're right now he turn home"

"It been twelve years when he left"

"But now Nii-chan is finally home"

The tears ran down Misaki eyes Usagi put his arms around him for comfort and play his long dark brown hair. Misaki promise himself that he never cut his hair again till Ritsu return home.

"You're finally came back home Ritsu" he thought

**That it for this chapter sorry it was too short**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I do not own JR or SIH or the songs from Mermaid Melody ( the songs are in Japanese) **

The afternoon came Onodera was walking along the beach while everyone else went sight seeing on the island. He enjoyed the feel of cool breeze on his face again for the past twelve years "Feel great here," he said to no one particular.

Ritsu looks around and saw no one in sight before taking off his shirt and diving into the nostalgic water. He felt his hair growing to his waist and his emerald eyes turned aquamarine "It's been so long since I last swam here," he thought.

Ritsu swam through the sea in search of his mansion, hoping to see his brothers and friends again. He felt horrible for leaving them behind for twelve years which had been his only regrets. "Misa-chan, Hiro-chan I'm coming back home".

**At the Mansion **

Misaki turn around looked outside "Misaki what wrong?" asked Nowaki

"Nothing thought I heard something."

"Ok then..."

Misaki starred at the mirror. The short dark brown hair he used to have twelve years ago when Ritsu was still playing cards with him everyday after their studies.

**Flashback **

"Nii-chan can we talk?" said Misaki

"What is it?" Ritsu asks

"Are you leaving us?"

"Yes, maybe it take a couple of years for me to come back home"

"Why? Please don't leave me and Hiro-chan alone!"

"Misaki listen to me very closely If I run away from home and come back, promise that you and Hiro-chan will come back with me to Japan"

"Really?

"Yes!"

"Thank you Nii-chan!"

**End of Flashback **

Tears rolled down his cheek Misaki began to sob quietly, covering his face with his hands making sure nobody saw him crying. "Nii-chan" he whisper. After sobbing for five minutes, he washed his face with water.

He looked up at the sky that was as beautiful as the day Ritsu's parents adopted him and brought him to his new home and family. He vaguely recalled the song that Hiroki would sing to him whenever he felt lonely after Ritsu left home when he was ten years old. As he reminisced the lyrics he started singing that song which was really beautiful.

_**Beautiful Wish**_

_Dareka no koe ni namae wo yobarete me wo samasu _

_Aoi nami ni ukabu umi no yurikago de_

_Yume wo miteta no_

_Kono umi no doko ka de ima arasuu koe ga suru_

_Naiteru kokoro kara ai wa umare nai _

_Kanashimi dake ga afurete shimau_

_Utsukushi umi no negai no kakera kara _

_Umarete yukitai hikari wo daite _

_Yuuyake ni somaru ORENJI no umi ni wa _

_Sekai no namida ga nemutteru_

Misaki finished singing, he put his hands together and started whispering something he always whispered everyday "Please bring Nii-chan back home..." Tears fell from his eyes again "Misaki, Please don't cry again" begged Usagi-san

"I can't, I just want Nii-chan here..."

"Don't worry Misaki, Ritsu just return. It just takes some times for him to come back here. He'll be back before you know it," the older man comforted

"I know but I just miss him so much"

Misaki keep sobbing against Usagi-san chest until someone knocked on the door "I'll get it" Hiro-san announced. Hiro-san walked to the door and open it "Can we..." Hiro-san stopped stopped mid sentence in surprise.

"Hi Hiro-chan" Ritsu greeted

"Ototou!" Hiro-shouted

Hiro-san crushed Ritsu in a hug as tears of joy rolled down his cheeks. He was overjoyed to see brother again after twelve agonizing years. "Hiro-chan who is at the ...". Misaki also lost in words on his tongue when he saw his big brother who had left home for so long.

"Nii-chan, you're back" he said quietly

"Misaki, I'm home just like I promise you" Ritsu smiled.

Misaki join Hiro-san hugging his brother, both of them crying with joy. Tears of joy fell from Ritsu's eyes at the being able to see his brothers after so long. "Misaki, Hiro-chan, tadaima..." he said. He was home at last "Thank you for waiting"

**That it for this chapter hope you like it and now i have a wonderful beta reader the lovely Miss Destiny Aitsuji**


End file.
